Vision acuity tests are known. The most common is the Snellen test--the traditional array of letters, decreasing in size on subsequently read rows. Vision is rated as a result of the smallest line that the individual is able to read.
More recently, sine-wave contrast sensitivity tests have been developed. In such tests, human spatial frequency definition is broken into discrete bandwidths, typically in a chart format. For an example of such a test, see Ginsburg U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,873 issued Dec. 28, 1982 entitled Spatial Frequency and Contrast Sensitivity Test Chart for an example of a chart that utilizes such testing. The patient is subjectively tested in those discrete bandwidths. Thereafter, the sensitivity in the bandwidths is reported,
In analysis of various "targets"--typically for military purposes--it has been known to hypothetically degrade views of the targets with high, medium and low contrast sensitivity levels. Thereafter, the degraded views of the targets are provided indicating how vision changes with perception of specific high, medium and low contrast sensitivity or general age groups. The presentations have not been correlated with the testing of specific individuals. Further, the resulting views have not been used as evaluation or records of objective vision tests of a specific patient.